Barthe/Supports
With Gwendolyn C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Barthe! Are you all right? *'Barthe:' Of course. I would never lose to such puny enemies like these. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, of course. *'Barthe:' I won't ask you if you're safe, either. We Ostian knights will never lose. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. *'Barthe:' I'm glad that you're looking out for me, but you should be concerned about yourself before worrying about others. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. B Support *'Barthe:' What's the matter, Gwendolyn? You're panting. An Ostian knight wouldn't be heaving after a light battle like that. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, I'm sorry. *'Barthe:' Remember our training, Gwendolyn! Don't you remember how we marched full-speed over that mountain? This is nothing compared to that! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! *'Barthe:' Show the enemy the wrath of the Ostian knights! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! I will! A Support *'Barthe:' Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Barthe, how can I improve my skills further? *'Barthe:' You're already a full-fledged Ostian knight, Gwendolyn. I don't have anything to criticize you for. *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you! But...Sir Barthe... Can you...say something? *'Barthe:' Something? What? *'Gwendolyn:' Um... I'm sure there's much more that I need to work on, so... *'Barthe:' No. From now on, you must judge your own self. *'Gwendolyn:' But... *'Barthe:' ...What's the matter? Why do you look so discouraged? *'Gwendolyn:' I... I want you to teach me more... *'Barthe:' ? *'Gwendolyn:' Don't... Don't leave me, Sir Barthe... *'Barthe:' Huh? What are you talking about? We are now comrades fighting together. I wouldn't just leave you. *'Gwendolyn:' Really? *'Barthe:' Of course. ...We have wasted time talking like this. Let's get moving, Gwendolyn! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! With Ogier C Support *'Barthe:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Sir Barthe. *'Barthe:' Have you been keeping up with your training? *'Ogier:' Of course. *'Barthe:' ...I've been wanting to ask you, but why did you not try to become an Armor Knight? Why did you become a Mercenary? *'Ogier:' I figured heavy armor wouldn't suit me very well. *'Barthe:' That is because you are not training yourself hard enough. *'Ogier:' Well, but I wasn't born with... *'Barthe:' This is a perfect opportunity. I shall train you every day from now on. You will do the training that I do. Then you may be able to become an Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Are you sure...? B Support *'Ogier:' Sir Barthe... This training is just...crazy. *'Barthe:' You'll get used to it soon enough. I do this every day. *'Ogier:' Yes, but I don't have the build that you do... *'Barthe:' Did you say something? *'Ogier:' No... *'Barthe:' Just keep quiet and train yourself. Trust me. *'Ogier:' Yes... A Support *'Barthe:' ? Is someone doing practice swings...? *'Ogier:' Phew... I wonder if I've gotten any closer to Sir Barthe now. *'Barthe:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Whoa!? Oh, Sir Barthe! You scared me. *'Barthe:' Good, very good. You see, your body has gotten accustomed to training itself. *'Ogier:' Yes, I feel like I just have to keep moving my body. And besides, I would hate to lose someone because I wasn't strong enough. *'Barthe:' I see you have learned your lesson. If you keep a habit of training yourself, you will never get tired in battle. It doesn't matter whether you are an Armor Knight or Mercenary. *'Ogier:' What? But I thought you wanted to make me an Armor Knight. *'Barthe:' I just said that to make you train as a habit. I know your build wouldn't be able to handle heavy armor. *'Ogier:' Really? *'Barthe:' It encouraged you more, didn't it? *'Ogier:' It did? I wonder. *'Barthe:' What did you say? *'Ogier:' No, nothing... With Bors C Support *'Bors:' Ah, Barthe. It's been a long time. *'Barthe:' Yes, it has. It seems that you have become stronger since you left. *'Bors:' They were tough battles indeed. *'Barthe:' Well, I wasn't just sitting around in Ostia, either. I was training myself at the arena, preparing myself for when a battle breaks out. *'Bors:' ...That arena. Sorry for saying this, but...I really don't approve of it. A knight, fighting to make money? That's... *'Barthe:' No one has a need for a weak Armor Knight. I will keep training myself to prevail in battle. *'Bors:' Well... You haven't changed at all, I see. *'Barthe:' Neither have you. B Support *'Bors:' Barthe... Was it all right with you? *'Barthe:' About what? *'Bors:' Did you not want to go into battle alongside Lord Hector? After all, you were always saying that a knight's true purpose is to go out and fight. *'Barthe:' ...It would be a lie to say that I didn't feel that way. But I figured that staying here and protecting this land and Lady Lilina would also be a form of battle. *'Bors:' I see... *'Barthe:' But I allowed Lady Lilina into the hands of the enemy. I was naive... Somewhere at the bottom of my heart, I believed that Ostia was at peace. *'Bors:' Don't blame yourself... You need to fix that part of you. *'Barthe:' Yes, I do... Well, whenever I talk to you, it seems that I reveal my inner feelings. *'Bors:' We've been friends ever since we were knighted. Even if we try to hide something, we could easily see through it. *'Barthe:' Haha... Exactly. A Support *'Barthe:' Bors, I always wanted to ask you... *'Bors:' Ask me what? *'Barthe:' Why did you become an Armor Knight? *'Bors:' Because I wanted to protect those I love with this armor. *'Barthe:' I see. *'Bors:' What about you? *'Barthe:' I became an Armor Knight because they are the strongest fighters. I believe that in a 1 on 1 battle, no other unit can match the Armor Knight. ...Which is probably why I couldn't protect Lady Lilina against a large horde... *'Bors:' That again? *'Barthe:' That happened because I wasn't strong enough. If I had enough power to stop the rebellion all on my own, I would not have allowed the situation to get out of hand. I must become stronger still. *'Bors:' ...I see. ...Then you are to become a spear stronger than any other. And I shall become a shield tougher than any other. *'Barthe:' A spear and a shield... *'Bors:' Let us together make the way for the lives that we shall lead in the future. *'Barthe:' Sounds good, friend! With Astolfo C Support *'Barthe:' This is no surprise, but Bern seems to have been doing something behind the scenes even before the war started. *'Astolfo:' Yeah. The traitors in the Alliance, the rebellion at Ostia... It all happened according to their plans. Well, of course, I can't say much because I didn't realize when it mattered the most... *'Barthe:' The betrayals in the Alliance and Lord Hector's death... We are all to blame for that. *'Astolfo:' Nah, it's my fault. The mistake I made, it was just... It was just way too big. *'Barthe:' ...We must keep our eyes sharp so that such a tragedy does not happen in the future. *'Astolfo:' Yeah, I know. Traitors and spies could be anywhere. Like in this army, for example. *'Barthe:' What...! There is a traitor in our ranks!? *'Astolfo:' No...not that I know of. But you can never be too careful. I carved that concept into my heart when Lord Hector was killed. B Support *'Barthe:' Astolfo, about the other day... About the traitor. *'Astolfo:' Yeah? *'Barthe:' Do you have any suspects? *'Astolfo:' No, not yet. But I need all the information I can get, so I'm doing some research in the shadows. *'Barthe:' Traitors... If you think of the possibilities... The list just keeps getting longer. *'Astolfo:' Yeah, we've got people from just about everywhere. I'll have to go through them individually one by one... This'll be a tough job. *'Barthe:' The most obvious suspect would be her... *'Astolfo:' Right. Guinevere, princess of Bern. You can't help but suspect her. *'Barthe:' Master Roy trusts her. I really don't want to think that she... *'Astolfo:' Yeah, I know... *'Barthe:' We would lose any trust our comrades had for us if they find out that we are suspecting them... *'Astolfo:' ...It's tough, ain't it? But someone's got to do it. A Support *'Barthe:' Astolfo. ...How did it go? *'Astolfo:' Yeah. It took some time, but I'm that much more confident. The princess is innocent. *'Barthe:' I see... *'Astolfo:' Princess Guinevere really trusts General Roy. So does everyone else here. Well, what do you know... This ragtag group's bond is actually pretty strong. *'Barthe:' Yes... I'm relieved. *'Astolfo:' Uh-huh. So that's taken care of. When we get someone new, I'll be sure keep an eye on him. *'Barthe:' I'm sorry to have to give all this dirty work to you... *'Astolfo:' Hey, don't let it bother you. It's what I do. With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Barthe, I haven't thanked you yet, have I. *'Barthe:' Thanked me? *'Lilina:' You came to rescue me, remember? *'Barthe:' Oh, that. I was just fulfilling my duty as a knight, my lady. In fact, I must apologize that we couldn't get to you earlier. *'Lilina:' Barthe...I'm sorry. I can never give you anything in return... Oh, I know. Here, take this necklace... *'Barthe:' Lady Lilina, please. We do not fight for reward. *'Lilina:' But... *'Barthe:' You were safe. That in itself is enough reward, my lady. *'Lilina:' Thank you, Barthe... B Support *'Lilina:' Barthe, do you remember Devias and Leygance? *'Barthe:' All I know is that they were making contact with Bern to start a rebellion. However, the rumors I've heard about them are all bad. I understand that they were using their position as generals to illegally collect money. *'Lilina:' I see... *'Barthe:' The rebellion was being planned even before Bern invaded. Astolfo has found proof of that. *'Lilina:' Yes... I was foolish. They were both my father's knights, so... I didn't want to suspect them... I wanted to trust them. *'Barthe:' But that trust is what put you in danger... *'Lilina:' I know... I'm truly sorry, Barthe... *'Barthe:' Lady Lilina, please value your safety above all. You are our master, and we knights depend on you to pledge our loyalty. A Support *'Lilina:' Barthe... What do you think will happen to Ostia now, without my father? *'Barthe:' Unless someone rebuilds Ostia after this war is done, it will fall further and further into chaos. That someone is you, Lady Lilina. Our people are all waiting for you. *'Lilina:' But... I don't think I'm qualified. I'm just going to be a nuisance to you all... You...think so too, right? *'Barthe:' ...... I know not how a person in power should be, but... When you said that you wanted to trust your servants, I certainly did not feel that you were mistaken in thinking so. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Barthe:' I have one thing to say to you, my lady. No matter what kind of path that you would follow from now on, we knights will swear our loyalty to always support you. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports